


Steelix Returns: A Time Force Alternate Universe Fanfiction

by reader1718



Category: Power Rangers Time Force
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reader1718/pseuds/reader1718
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Contains very mature and explicit content. Do not read if you are underage!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Steelix Returns: A Time Force Alternate Universe Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Contains very mature and explicit content. Do not read if you are underage!

Steelix Returns: A Time Force Alternate Universe Fanfiction  
TWO DAYS BEFORE THE TIME FORCE OFFICERS RETURN TO THE FUTURE (YEAR 2001)  
"Hey Wes! Can I talk to you?" Jen asked. She'd been trying to get him alone for 3 or 4 weeks to tell him how she truly felt about him. She finally decided to drag him off around town and tell him at the first place that looked promising. She knew it'd have to be some place relatively private in case anything happened between them. "Sure, Jen! What about?" Wes asked her. "Actually, I was kind of hoping we could go for a walk around town, just the two of us, and I'll tell you then," Jen replied, praying he wouldn't say no. "Okay," Wes said, completely unaware of what she had planned, as well as what would happen between them once they were alone. They walked out of the clock tower hand in hand, for a tour of Silver Hills and a night that neither of them would ever forget. They walked for about fifteen or twenty minutes before Jen finally saw the perfect place to tell him everything and be alone with him. "Jen, are you going to make me wait forever? What's so important that you have to tell me?" Wes asked impatiently. "Calm down, Wes. I'm just trying to find the perfect spot," Jen answered, laughing. "Well, where is it? You're killing me with the suspense." Wes said. "Right there," Jen said. The place she pointed to was a small hotel on the town's main street. They walked in and rented a room for the night, Wes little suspecting what Jen was about to tell him.

They got in the room and closed the door, then sat down on the bed together. "So, what did you want to tell me?" Wes asked, holding her hand gently. "Something I should have told you a long time ago," Jen replied. She took a deep breath and then said the last words Wes had expected her to say. "I love you," Jen confessed. Wes was absolutely stunned. Jen loved him? Assuming it was because he looked like Alex, Wes looked away. He wasn't ready to put his heart out there and risk getting hurt. "Wes, please look at me. What's wrong? Is this about Alex?" Jen asked. That was the wrong thing to say, as Wes stood up abruptly. "Yes, it's about Alex. You only love me because I look like him. I can't live like that, you looking at me and seeing him!" Wes said, extremely upset. "So, that's it. Wes, it's not because you look like Alex. I love you because you're funny, sweet, gentle, and you actually know how to be a human being, while Alex acts like some kind of emotionless robot all the time. You're the most wonderful man I've ever met," Jen replied. She stared into his clear blue eyes and fell more and more in love with him by the minute.

Wes looked down at the bed, blushing a bright red at Jen's compliments. "I love you and only you, Wes. When I met you, I was looking for something more in my life, but I didn't know it at the time. It took Alex coming back to make me realize that. He had changed. He'd become cold, distant, all business. He was no longer the man I'd agreed to marry. When he came back, I realized that what, or rather who, I'd been looking for was right in front of me. I wanted you, and I wanted you before I realized I didn't want Alex. I found my soul mate and it wasn't him, it was you. I realize now that my soul mate always was you. How ironic that Alex's supposed death was what brought us together," Jen said seriously. "How can we be together? We're from two different centuries. You have to go back in two days and I'll never see you again. If we start something now, we'll both get hurt. I don't know if I can do that," Wes said sadly. "You don't love me. That's it, isn't it? You're just trying not to hurt my feelings," Jen said. "That's not it at all. I do love you and that's exactly the problem. I don't know if I can let you go if we start something now. It'll hurt too much," Wes said. "Then don't. I want to stay in the past with you," Jen said.

Wes protested immediately, saying that her future was with someone better than him. Besides, he knew that Time Force would make her go back whether they loved each other or not, and he told her as much. "I don't care what they make me do. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I don't care what you say, it won't make me change my mind," Jen answered. "We can't, Jen. I couldn't ask you to stay in the past for me. I want you to be happy, even if it's not with me," Wes said, even as his heart broke. "Then, can I be with you, just for tonight?" Jen asked him. Wes hesitated, knowing what she was asking of him. If he allowed her to make out with him, would it end there or would it go further? He was terrified of what might happen if he let her get too close. It was already hard to resist her, but if he let her kiss him, he wouldn't be able to stop. " Please. I'd like to know I was able to be with the man I love before I go back, even if it's just for one night," Jen pleaded. Wes stared down at his feet, worried about what might happen, but finally his heart won, and he agreed.  
He relaxed as Jen crushed her lips against his, backing him against the headboard of the bed. This was it, he knew there was no going back now. It was his first kiss and he was enjoying every moment of it. He was also quickly losing all sense of what he was doing. He realized that in his current state, it would be easy to get talked into doing something he normally wouldn't do. Her hands were all over his body and he was rapidly losing control. He finally ignored his inhibitions and let himself go, letting Jen touch him and excite him in ways he never thought possible. At one point, he felt Jen trying to undo the buttons on his shirt and his eyes snapped open, a dazed look in his eyes. "Is this okay?" Jen asked him, worried that she was taking things too far too fast. Taking a shaky breath, Wes nodded and let her take off his shirt. Jen could barely hold in her gasp as she got her first look at Wes without his shirt. He was gorgeous! His muscles were well-defined, but not bulky; he had an athletic torso; he even had a six-pack! She couldn't believe it! Hidden under those baggy shirts was the body of a Greek god! Wes blushed as Jen admired his body. It felt funny to have her scrutinizing him like that. Then she kissed him again and ran her hands over his upper body. This time, Wes lost control and let her take over. Soon enough, Jen felt something hard poking her in the abdomen and Wes knew she'd noticed his erection. Sure enough, the next minute her hands went to his pants, trying desperately to take them off. Wes kicked them off as she finally got them unfastened, which prompted her to pull his boxers off. She finally took in the sight of a fully naked Wes and couldn't resist anymore. She then climbed on top of him again, as Wes returned the favor. Soon both young lovers were naked and Jen's hands moved to Wes's abdomen. Wes drew in his breath as she found his erection, making him gasp as she handled it, then suckled him. Finally, she stopped and Wes knew this was it. Jen asked him if he wanted to do this and Wes nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Jen lowered herself onto him and Wes felt a pocket of heat surround him as fire and lightning shot through his body. Jen felt him penetrate her and gasped at the pain she felt. Then, suddenly the pain was replaced by an outstanding pleasure and ecstasy she felt through her entire body. Wes felt himself approaching the brink...closer...closer. Finally Wes let out a cry as he released inside her, feeling Jen climax right after he did. They both collapsed and Wes felt Jen fall asleep on his chest, her body intertwined with his.

Jen woke up the next morning and looked at Wes sleeping beside her. He looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him, but she knew they had to head back before the others started looking for them. So she stroked his hair until he woke up. "Hey. Morning sleepyhead. Did you enjoy last night?" she asked him. He blushed when he caught a glimpse of their naked, conjoined bodies. "Last night was amazing, but I get the feeling that we shouldn't have done that. If something bad happened because I was careless, I'd never forgive myself," Wes replied. "You worry about you and I'll worry about me, okay? We should probably go shower and get dressed. If we don't, I think the others will guess what we've been doing," Jen told him as she got off of him. Wes showered first and got dressed in the bedroom while Jen showered. Suddenly he heard Jen running to the toilet and throwing up. Wondering if she was alright, he started toward the bathroom. Suddenly, he heard Jen call in a panicked voice, "Oh my gosh! Wes!" "Jen? What is it? What's wrong?" he called as he ran toward the bathroom. He found a very distraught Jen in the bathroom clutching her stomach with one hand and a pregnancy test in the other. "Jen?" Wes asked again. "Wes, we've got a problem," Jen said. "What do you mean? What is it?" he asked. "I'm pregnant," Jen replied. Wes didn't know what to say for quite a while. This was the last thing he'd expected to hear, especially after what had happened last night. He knew the baby she carried was his child and he didn't know what they were going to do. Finally, they walked back to the clock tower after checking out of the hotel and contacted Alex, who was less than pleased to learn about the pregnancy. He talked to the head of Time Force and he forbade Jen from time travelling because of the pregnancy. Wes then broke the news to his father, who wasn't pleased to hear what Wes had done, but when Wes volunteered to help take care of the baby and marry Jen, his father helped find a place for them to stay. They got married secretly and that evening, Alan Collins helped them move their things into the new place. They set up a small room in the back as the baby's room and moved Wes's old crib into the room for when the baby came. Wes and Jen spent their first night together as a married couple, sleeping peacefully next to each other.

The next day, they went to the beach to see the other officers off. Katie, Trip and Lucas hugged Jen and Wes goodbye and got into the time ship one by one. After the ship disappeared into the time portal, Wes and Jen spent the rest of the day together. The months flew by and Jen's belly grew bigger as the baby grew inside her. It was hard to hide the pregnancy and Wes was worried that the biggest gossip on the social scene--Emmeline--would find out that Wes had had an illegitimate child. He knew that if she did, it would be all over town by day's end. He knew they had to keep the pregnancy as secret as possible or someone would start saying bad things about Jen. So, the only people who knew in that time were himself, Jen, Eric, and his father. Several key people in Time Force also knew about the baby. Finally, one evening, it happened. "Wes!" Jen said, panicked, as she nudged her husband awake. "Jen? What's wrong?" Wes asked. "I think my water just broke. We need to get to the hospital. I think the baby's coming now!" Jen said, worried. Wes immediately sprang up and helped her into the car, then called his dad to meet them at the hospital.

Once they got there, the doctors got Jen to a room, however she wanted Wes to be there with her through the birth because she needed to see his face. The doctors agreed because she wouldn't calm down unless she held his hand. So Wes went in with her and was there for the birth of his son. He and Jen named the baby Jason after the first Red Ranger. It was several hours before the couple was allowed to go home, but it was worth it to Wes because he knew he had a son. Their quiet home life only lasted about a month, though, as Emmeline was determined to find out what had happened to Wes. So, one afternoon she followed him home and saw where he lived. She decided to come back a week later to ask how he was, not knowing about the shocking news she'd find out that day.

One week later, Wes was in the baby's room holding his one month-old son when he heard the doorbell ring. He placed Jason back in the crib and went to answer the door. He was surprised when he saw who was there. "Emmeline? What are you doing here? How did you find me?" Wes asked. "I followed you here last week. What are you doing here? This is hardly the kind of place I'd expect to find you," Emmie asked. "I have my reasons," Wes replied. "Like what?" Emmie asked him. Wes didn't know what to say, since he couldn't let her know about his marriage to Jen or about the baby. That was the main reason he'd moved to such an unlikely place. Just then, however, they heard a cry from the back room of the house. Jason had woken up and wanted his daddy. Wes told Emmie to hang on a minute and went to see about his son. What he didn't know was that Emmie had followed him, trying to see where he went, and found Wes holding his son, trying to get him back to sleep. "So that's what's going on? You've been raising a baby?" Emmie asked incredulously. Wes turned around, surprised, wondering what she was doing there. "Why are you raising a kid instead of going to school or something?" Emmie asked. Wes didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't tell her that the baby he was holding was his illegitimate son or about his marriage to Jen. What would he tell her? Just then, Jason answered that question when he said his first word, "Da-da (translation: Daddy)". Emmie heard that clear as a bell. "Did he just call you Daddy?" she asked. Wes knew his secret was out. "Yes," he confessed. "I didn't know you had a son. Why didn't you tell anybody?" Emmie asked him. "Because Jen and I didn't want anyone to know," Wes admitted. When Emmie still looked confused, he told her the truth (well, part of it, anyway). "It's because his mother and I weren't married when Jason was conceived. Jen and I met while working together and we fell in love. The thing was, she had to go back home the next day and we knew we'd never see each other again. So, she dragged me off to a hotel over on the main street of town and told me she'd been in love with me for about three or four weeks. I wanted to be with her, but I resisted for about fifteen minutes, trying to convince her that we couldn't be together. I wasn't able to resist for long, though, because I was still loved her more than anything in the world. So, we basically had an affair in the hotel room about 11 months ago. She ended up pregnant, so we married secretly and I helped raise the baby," Wes told her.

Emmie looked shocked when Wes finished. He'd gone through an awful lot for someone he loved. He'd sacrificed everything to help raise his baby son. She couldn't rat him out at school for that, even though the teachers were wondering about him. So, she left and covered for him at school for an entire month. Finally, though, two of the professors followed her to where Wes lived, since it was obvious she wouldn't tell them anything. Boy was Wes surprised when the two professors showed up a week later asking about him. Wes ended up having to tell them everything about how he'd ended up in that situation. In the meantime, in the year 3002, Steelix escaped from prison and came to 2002 looking for Jason. He'd heard about a prophecy that had been made a long time ago, which stated that the son of two Power Rangers, born in early 2002, would one day bring about the downfall of all mutants and decided to get rid of the prophesied kid--Jason Collins. Fortunately, Ransik had heard about the same prophecy and told Alex about it. So, Alex sent Katie, Trip and Lucas in the time ship with Ransik to warn Wes and Jen. They arrived there the same day the professors came to the house and it was a tearful reunion for all the Time Force Rangers (including Eric, who arrived shortly thereafter). Unfortunately Ransik arrived with them and Wes was less than pleased to see him. His hand snapped to his morpher until Ransik called out, "Wait. I didn't come here to fight, Red Ranger. I came here to give you a warning." He then told them about Steelix escaping, the prophecy concerning his child, and the fact that Steelix was out to kill the baby. Ransik also mentioned that there was another child that could possibly be the one in the prophecy--the young son of Tommy Oliver and his wife Kimberly, who were also former Rangers. Wes knew that meant they'd have to be on their guard and made plans on how to protect his son, but he warned Ransik that he'd be watching him. One false move and he wouldn't hesitate to take him down. Ransik understood and Wes went to the door to see them out. Unfortunately, he got a nasty surprise just down the street.

Steelix stood there, waiting for them. "What do you want, Steelix?" Wes asked, curtly. "Simple, your son, Red Ranger," Steelix replied. "You're not getting Jason," Wes said angrily. "Then I guess I'll have to destroy all of you and take the boy from your cold, dead corpse," Steelix replied. "Wes, what is he talking about?" Emmie asked. "Not now," Wes replied. He then addressed his next words to Steelix. "You want to do this the hard way? Fine by me. Let's morph guys!" he shouted. Jen lined up next to him, followed by Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Eric. "You guys ready?" Wes asked. "Ready!" they shouted back. "Wes, what--?" Emmie started to ask, but stopped as Wes and the others called out, "Time for Time Force!" and made a series of motions with their hands. Eric shouted, "Quantum Power!" To the shock of Emmeline and the others, Wes, Jen, Katie, Trip, Lucas, and Eric transformed into the Red, Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Quantum Rangers (aka Power Rangers Time Force). Wes handed Jason to Emmie and asked her to get him out of there. She took the baby and headed out for who-knew-where. Fortunately, she ran into Taylor Earhart, whom she recognized as the former Yellow Wild Force Ranger from the photo on Wes's desk. She immediately asked Taylor to take the baby and hide him while she acted as a decoy. They hoped that Steelix would think that Emmie still had the baby and would come after her. By the time Steelix figured out that Emmie didn't have the baby, Taylor could get the baby to safety. The Rangers had to summon the Time Fliers and form the Megazord when Steelix grew bigger, but they managed to freeze him again. That incident forced Wes to think about everything that had happened and he made a big decision that would affect the entire future.

They got back to the house and Wes contacted Alex. He told his future look-alike that he was worried about his son's life. He needed a way to ensure Jason's safety. "Well, there is one thing. I could go back into the past and stop Jen from ever getting pregnant. Then Jason wouldn't ever be born, Steelix wouldn't come after him, and you could have your life back," Alex said. Wes hesitated realizing that he'd lose Jen if that happened. As if reading Wes's mind, Alex spoke up again. "I think I've found a way for you two to be together. There is data in the Time Force database that indicates a way for you to come to the future. If you did that, you'd be able to be with Jen and maybe Jason could be born when it's safe for him. I can't tell you all the details because once I change it so that Jen never becomes pregnant, these versions of you will cease to exist, as will Jason. I will, however, tell your past selves what I've found out and they can make their own choice. Hopefully, they'll make the right one," Alex answered him. "Don't worry Wes. There's still hope," Jen reassured him. Finally, Wes agreed and Alex went back into the past in search of their past selves to undo their mistake.

10 MONTHS AGO (A HOTEL ON THE MAIN STREET OF SILVER HILLS)  
Alex checked the address again to be sure he had the right place. "Yep. This is it," he said. He went to the front desk and asked the desk clerk, "Excuse me, sir. I'm looking for two people and I was wondering if you'd seen them. One was a Caucasian male about 5'4 with dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes, about eighteen years-old, probably wearing a red shirt. He would've been with a young Caucasian woman about the same age and height, with brown hair and eyes, probably wearing a pink shirt," Alex said. "Actually, I have seen them. A young couple matching that description just checked in about ten minutes ago. They rented a room from me for one night," the desk clerk told him. "Please, where are they? A whole bunch of their friends and family are out looking for them. They're really worried. We all split up and we're searching for them all over town," Alex pleaded. "They're in room 305. You can tell their friends and family they're safe here," the man said. Alex raced to room 305, hoping he wasn't too late. Fortunately, he got there just as Jen asked Wes if she could be with him for just one night and Wes agreed. Alex raced into the room with the spare key the desk clerk had given him, shouting, "Wes! Jen! Wait! Don't do it!" "Alex?" Wes asked, wondering what Jen's former fiance was doing there. "Trust me, if you do this, you're going to regret it the rest of your lives. Believe me, I know. I came from the future that's created from this event and it's not pretty," Alex said. "What do you mean, Alex?" Wes asked. "Look, these are the data files of you and Jen from the current future. They'll tell you pretty much what happened," Alex said as he handed them the files. Wes and Jen took them and were astonished by what they read. According to the files, they ended up making love to each other tonight, which led to Jen becoming pregnant, a secret marriage between her and Wes, and eleven months of hiding out to prevent people from finding out about their affair and illegitimate child. Then, they read about Steelix attacking their family twice, then kidnapping and killing their son. Wes was horrified, as was Jen. "Now, tell me this. Is this the future you want? A lifetime of hiding, sneaking around, danger, and deception?" Alex asked. "No," Wes replied. He was shocked to the core by what he had read and it was enough of an incentive to not go through with what they'd been planning. They decided to just make out, making sure they didn't go any further than kissing. The moment that decision was made, Alex began to fade out. He disappeared as the future was changed for the better.

Meanwhile, ten months in the future, Wes, Jen, and Jason began to fade out along with Emmeline, the two teachers, Katie, Trip, Lucas, Eric, and everyone else that had been affected by that future. "Wes, what's happening?" Emmeline asked. "The future's been changed. These versions of us don't exist anymore and Jason was never born. Hopefully one day he will be able to be born where and when it's safe," Wes replied. He'd left a written version of his story with his father, though, so that one day the new version of her would be able to read it. He knew there was hope. Alex had shared one crucial piece of information with their past selves--one that the new version of Alex would find out soon. Wes was Alex's twin brother from the future. This meant that Wes had a choice: stay in the past and never see Jen again or return to the future and possibly have a relationship with Jen. Of course, Wes chose to return to the future because he loved Jen with all his heart and couldn't imagine his life without her in it. So, when the Time Force officers returned to the future, Wes and his father went with them. Eventually, Wes married Jen and they had a son. They named him Jason just like their other selves had named their son. Wes and Jen lived happily ever after for the rest of their lives and the future was in capable hands for years to come.


End file.
